


Brainsurge coda

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this epic Brainsurge interview, specifically, the Jarlos moment from 0:28-0:31 - http://youtu.be/3IBZMpht5_U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainsurge coda

**Author's Note:**

> For the Five Acts meme for folkloric-feel on LJ. The prompt: public places. Interpret this as openly as you want - the swirly slide in 2 J or a bedroom at one of Carlie Casey's famous parties is as just as "public" as a nightclub or the backseat of a car. Having to keep quiet is awesome too. For that matter, uncommon places/positions in general is awesome - up against a wall or door, on a chair, someone on the kitchen counter: go for it.

That was the thing, the thing that made James so irresistable to Carlos. His constant need to touch Carlos, and his mission to slyly touch him during interviews and ANY AND ALL FILMED MOMENTS. (And, yes, Carlos has those instances too when he can't help but sit as close as possible to James, to drape his arm over the taller boy's shoulders, to find any reason to touch him.)

It was after BrainSurge, after they had wiped all the foam and all the slime off of each other - which had necessitated Carlos slinging a towel around James' neck, pulling him close, and kissing him, despite the fact that the entire Nick family was lounging not five feet away from the dressing room. Carlos and James had driven back to Carlos' apartment, to spend some "guy time" together that night. Stephen had told them there was a late call for the next day, and they didn't need to show up to set until after noon. Which was excellent.

"Beer?" Carlos asked as he closed the door to his apartment behind them, dropping his car keys into a bowl perched on top of his kitchen table.

"Do you even have to ask?" James snorted and plopped down onto Carlos' couch, removing his sunglasses, and running a hand through his hair. "What do you want to do? TV? Movie?"

Carlos brought over two glasses, set them down, and sat down. Right next to James.

"Hellooo." James automatically lifted his left arm and wrapped it around Carlos' shoulder. "You're awfully close."

"You know what I want to do. Especially after blatantly holding my hand while we gave that interview," Carlos grinned and kissed the side of James' mouth. James made a mmmm noise and pulled Carlos even closer into his side.

"Do you like that? Me touching you while the cameras are running?" James murmured as he ran his hand down Carlos' face. That beautiful, perpetually smiling face. And just because he felt like it, he grabbed the back of Carlos' neck, and smashed their lips together. Carlos threw one leg over James' lap and deepened the kiss, one hand shoving at the plaid shirt James insisted on wearing over the obscenely tight tank top. James laughed and helped Carlos pull the offensive clothing off, and pouted when he suddenly pulled away.

"Despite my newfound fondness of pda, and all the ways we could hide it as best bud interaction, I am more interested in turning this boys' night into a _really_ fun boys' night." Carlos smiled suggestively and tugged at James' hand. "Let's move this into the bedroom."

"Oh, you've convinced me. Race you to your bed!" James playfully shouldered Carlos aside, stuck out his tongue, and started walking backwards in the direction of Carlos' bedroom, making the James Diamond's Face gesture. Carlos laughed, lunged at James, and the two boys eventually tumbled onto his bed.

"You're ridiculous," Carlos mumbled into James' neck as he kissed his way up from his collarbones to James' mouth. He nuzzled James' nose, nipping at his lips, hands fumbling to undo James' belt.

"Hey." James stilled Carlos' hands. "Let's just...stay in bed and make out for the whole night. I've been wanting to hug you and hold you for the entire day. We can have awesome sex later, but I just really want to kiss you right now." And then he leaned up a little bit and traced Carlos' lips with his tongue. Carlos inhaled sharply as desire flooded his body.

"Okay. James, whatever you want. Okay," Carlos whispered as he propped himself on his forearms, framing the sides of James' face.

And then he closed his eyes and lost himself into perfection.


End file.
